The present invention is directed to a lapdesk for a laptop computer. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a lapdesk with a retractable tray with multi-touch functionality.
Laptop computers now account for almost half of all computer sales. Laptop computers, as of recent, also have the same computing power and functionality of desktop computers, and provide computing power wherever desired. Further, with the increasing popularity of laptop computers having touchpads, and smart phones and MP3 players with touchpads, users have been exposed to a new level of touch experience. With this increased exposure to touchpads, users expect more of the touch experience and touch functions associated with touchpads.
Therefore, manufactures of peripheral devices, which are configured for use with laptop computers, have a large impetus to create new peripheral devices that provide the touch experience. Specifically, a current need has arisen for a lapdesk with a touchpad to provide the added touch functions that users demand.